Wedding hatters
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: Alice engage comes back to Underland, hatter accidentally drives her away...what will happen when he comes to her world to win her back...two story upd8 every week...THE LAST CHAPTER UP...PLEASE READ and REVIEW XD
1. the good the mad and the alice

aN: This story is reposted cause I can't open my other account to update…this story was in my computer for almost year now…so its already done ..I will post two chapters every week… hope that you could read and review…

-nasH Xp

Disclaimer:

Dis- (prefix) /means not, the opposite or negation

Claim- (verb)/ to own

Er- (suffix)/ I don't know what its for

The good, the mad and the Alice

Her face radiated as light from underland bounced indifferently on her ivory glazed features, he perceived it similar to a well polished porcelain teacup, too valuable for his bandaged handling. Her lavish locks that fell perfectly unequal with the serene whisper from the wind made him wonder whether his hats were worthy of this glory. Her reflective eyes that made him remember the shade of creamy tea, the creamy tea that gave him the most comfort. The most angelic smile that could keep even a mad man calm, collected and sometimes astonishingly sane. Who could ever forget her madness that was positively full of interesting ideas just as him and the muchness that was much more muchier everyday. When she left, his canvass of life started depicting grey shades. He was afraid to admit that he was more negatively mad as he used to be without her, so he saved all his loneliness turning it to the mad happy energy for the hopes of preparing himself to seeing her  
again it was a tremendous failure even though he wouldn't want to see a sad sympathetic expression from her. The way he saw it, she is a bright star that could compete with all the prism colors of underland's horizon, a star that lit his mad mind, mad life and a star that no ifs, ands nor buts unreachable.

It was time for the very awaited tea time. The hatter brewed a fresh cup of vanila orange tea. He decided that tea wasn't supposed to be just vanilla, it needed more muchness to it. Muchness in the case of taste, aroma and color. Mally was putting an edge on her needle size sword. March was preparing the small pastries to go with it while all the fixins' were properly mismatched and unorganized.

She was standing on the luscious green grass, just inches away from the table full of broken tea cups, spilled tea and flying saucers and sugar cubes. Even with all the chaos around she still has the means to standout perfectly undisturbed. As the hatter stepped outside of his lovely abode to present his latest creation. He was drawn at the sight of the girl, no definitely not a girl, the woman that could only make his irises change into the emerald green and topaz color with a hint of mild pink shining like diamonds, made him swing faster than a pendillum out of glee, made his heart palsate and the woman who was more valuable than all he possesed, more valuable than his hat. She was the only asset in the world that he bloody eagerly wants to call his. She swiftly turned, hearing the soles of his brown footwear. He was waiting for her for a very long time,

"hatter", she glided to him closing the few feet distance, in full smiles. The hatter gently sat his teapot down the table, unable to break even a single moment look into his sight of perfection.

"it is nice to see you again still mad as ever making tea-grinning wonderful and mad- you see I fell into a hole again, the second hole that I fell in wasn't there but a shruby hole on my own garden did the tri-"

"alice", he interrupted sharply while smiling with his incredibly high cheek bones

"I'm fine", she took a deep breath, she equaled the enthusiasm of hatter, who was very confused on how was she as excited as him and incredibly more talkative today. He had a hard time figuring out the difference in their actions and the possible actions of their differences. Is this just a figment of his imagination, for alice was wonderfully mad in this time of day or maybe it was his madness taking over him this time of day.

"am I going mad, Alice are you really h-", his chessur smile was starting to whither away while suddenly alice clunged to him and snuggled on his chest. He almost suffocated, which was not because of the death grip that alice was giving him, it was because of how terribly ecstatic he was to even remember breathing.

"I am here, i told you before that all the best people are, I missed you so much", the hatter could almost feel contentment in his heart, that was so fulfilling that he stood motionless unable to react of this privilege. Alice was starting to ponder why the hatter was not giving her an equally strong embrace so she slowly raised her head.

"hatter" she saw him turn his stare to her, she was at least happy to see his eyes in it's most jubilant color.

"why is a raven like a writting desk", he inquired with seriouness in his features.  
It was all that he could mutter out.

" I still haven't the slightest idea", they both smiled at each other's prescence.

The hatter reverted back to his old self, his hands in both her shoulder blades "Alice, not too tall, not too small, just the proper sized alice, I have missed you too- tsk tsk tsk- you are awfully unpunctual, naughty" the hatter stated. He held up one of his shapely hands, waving his pointer finger and finally tapping her cute button nose while alice was half startled, trying to contain a rosy red blush.

"hatter, may I ask you something", scowling tenderly while a smlile crawled in her lips.

The hatter took a step back he removed his famous hat, twirling it like a baton in mid air before swinging it before her like a very corteous gentleman

" The champion of underland and the saviour of us all against the red bloody big head needs of my assistance. I will be very much honored to oblige"

He took her hand, landing a fragile kiss on her pale knuckles. " what sanction may I serve, my lady"

Hatter was impecably much of a charmer, it was his oozing self confidence and refined gestures that could bring a pinkish glow to her pale corpse like skin.

"may we have our conversation in somewhere discreet"

"as you wish, how' bout a quick stroll right this way, luv", he positioned her hand between his angled lean arms.

As they made their way to the unknown venue. Alice could feel the warmth from his coat and the cool feel from his wide palm. He was just the mad hatter that she needed. The rainbow that would complete her morning sky. The man that she knows that could feed her craving for adventure, the man that could make her imagine six impossible things before breakfast. The man that has the most beautiful eyes, true that the eyes are the windows to the soul and his was transparent, pure and unpredictable. She was happy that she had him. Set all that aside she felt the nervousness in her knees, could she possibly have the nerve to tell him?

"how was your stay in otherland" he broke her puzzling thoughts

" I made new adventures in otherland but none could compare my adventures here"

It made him smile, his eyes shining brighter. The stroll was indeed long, they exchanged questions, answers and experiences. Alice asked how the white queen, Mally, Bayard, March and even that bandersnatch was doing, she also shared her journey to china and how there were very interesting fabrics that he could use for his detailed projects and the different cultured herbal tea that was not much of her liking. The hatter listened bearing in mind this moment that he was sharing with her. He was indeed a good listener. He held again in his arms his source of sunshne.

They walked through the woods, across the pond, through absalom's garden and finally a glasshouse. She was in awe. It seems to be a greenhouse but the glass walls were colored with different hues of green, it was imppssible to see through. It shouts hatter in every theme cause it shaped like a teacup. She was a bit concerned that all greenhouses have plants housed in their care and she is well informed that flowers in underland are not inanimate, they tend to eavesdrop occasionally and they disrupt conversations.

"hatter, this place is extraordinary but it wouldnt be private if there are flowers listening, it is in fact a greenhouse", his forehead crumpled, his eyes darted in different directions.

" I don't see any foilage, my lady, and may I ask dear alice what Is a greenhouse?" his forehead returned to its original state, fairly tilting his head to wait for an answer.

"it is a glass house, that contains many plants and flowers", the hatter returned her statement with a smile.

" you may be surprised that this dwelling does not contain plants nor flowers" he laughed histerically in the highest pitch that she could only hear from a mad man. He pulled out a piece of cloth hidden inside his pocket and attached the two ends of the cloth with his caloused fingers.

"no peaking", alice could only return a small lingering smile.

The hatter held her hand like a light soft petal. He opened the entrance, placing one hand at the back of her waist.

"ladies first", he led her inside. He untied the knot of the cloth blindfold

"VOILA" 


	2. the lord of the hats

aN: Comments, critisicims, suggestion and violent reactions are well appreciated

The Lord of the hats

Alice stretched her eyes as wide as she could as wide as saucers. She gasped as loud as she could. The place was astounding, never have she seen in England, in any of her voyages in China and in the east. It wasn't a green house it was a a hat house. Fabrics tossed, folded, rolled, ripped and even dipped in sugar. His kits and kaboodles scattered everywhere or was it in place as the hatter would have wanted, for the small tools were distributed perfectly according to subtleness, as if it only serves as decoration on a long table. But what drawn her attention immensely was the display of his loved creations. Hats with large twirl of accesorsies, hats with large twirls of hats, hats with preserved flowers, cones shaped hats, hat shaped cones, normal sized hats meant for the royal white queen, hats that even may fit the bulbous head of the red queen and every hat that could probably match every personality a person could have. This hat house illuminated  
every small detail of importance in perfect lighting. It would be difficult for her to finish in a week or even a month to appreciate everything.

"what is thy judgement me'y lad'e" brushing his voice with a bit of Scottish flair. Alice loves every word, even in times that she knows he was angry or dead serious. For her it sounded very exotic.

" I'm speechless hatter, when, how, why what-" alice didn't have time to think for adjectives that could describe this fascinating presentation.

" Oh my Alice, you seem very much curious today, you might have acquired my awful occasional rambling. This hathouse was constructed for me by the white queen, for it seems that after the red queens reign of terror the demand for hats did increase"

Alice was only half consious to the Hatter's remarks. Her attention was drawn to the blue hats scattered in every part of the area. Hatter knew that she was fond of blue.

" you must let me try this one on", she pointed at a very decorative blue hat, air was again filled by Hatter's joy.

" That is such a simple hat for your stature a champion, everyone has their own only one hat, to set an example, me and haty" he held the brim of his hat with his timbled fingertips.

" how 'bout a challenge, lass, which of my humble hats is ye'r millinery", Alice looked around and estimated that there were at least a hundred hats surrounding her, but she trusted that the hatter to be the best person who can understand her, better than her mother. Hatter knows best.

"I accept the challenge good sir", she started to think like a madhatter. She started to eliminate things that for a madhatter couldn't consider for her. She classified some of them to be either too small, too tall, too large, because she knows that the hatter knows her proper pimple head size. She only considered blue hats. She noticed that there was a large box covered with royal blue colored satin cloth only an inch of glass peeping through the small slit, she didn't mind it that much for it was too special for her to own maybe it was for the white queen. At last she saw a hat that was the right size, blue and nimble. She thought hard like a hatter and she was now ready to answer the hatter's challenge. Speaking of the hatter she could feel him making the wide teeth gapped smile from afar, the attention she was giving at the hats can't compare with the attention she received from the hatter. She puckered her lips for a moment while looking at the  
glass ceiling. She turned around.

" this one" she was half sure. He felt confused but very interested.

" why Alice I believe you've lost your senses that hat is for the white queen, the color blue was very much of a dead give away I presume" he made large strides toward her. Turning his oculars bronze and velvet green. It was because he was excited to present his paramount conception.

" a dead giveaway? There's at least thirty hats in blue?"

" then have you considered that one"  
Her eyes reverted at the direction the hatter was pointing at. She couldn't believe that it was the glassbox earlier.

"my first creation under this hathouse" he reveiled the secret under the cloth. It was an out of this dimension hat. The word beautiful couldn't describe it. It was even too beautiful for the white queen. It was a blue summer hat with midnight blue diamonds, in her surprise it was really frozen ice droplets preserved in their rare state, the droplets perfectly displayed a detailed scenery of garden flowers from Underland. Golden curled ribbon trimmings resembled of a large butterfly as it's centerpeice. White feathers fulfilling a light finishing texture. The slanted wing sides of the hat was shorter at front. And last but not definitely the least the same ribbon that completed the mad man's famous hat. The rusty pink ribbon that seemed to be burned a bit to show authenticity. It hugged the small round body of the hat. She was wrong she doesn't needs to think like a hatter all she needs was to think like alice.

" may I have the honor" he repeated his corteous gesture. The hatter was spoiling her too much. She never saw herself of such higher importance than a queen.

" I can't imagine a person with more qualifications" she half closed her eyes. The hatter placed it slowly on her crown.

" the proper hat for the proper alice", he was satified with her reaction.

"i love it very much", All the painful and long efforts were only a distant memory to him.

" I am very much delighted that you loved it alice, this is my welcoming present to you, I hope that I wont need to create a farewell present very soon"

Hatter's voice started to strain from the instance of her farewell. Alice looked up to him with his hated sympathetic expression

" I have something of grave importance to tell you"she glanced at her white soles that were starting numb with the wind. "I am leav-" he turned his back on her, hatter painted the expression of gloominess, the same expression when she left him.

" twinkle, twinle little star pitter patter potter par" he covered his ears,warding off any possible noise. He couldn't bare another fairfarren.

" I am getting married", she attempted to grasp the attention from hatter. She yelled inside her. She was an idiot, that wasn't how it supposed to sound. It would make everything worse. Hatter's eyes turned into the feared tangerine tint. They stood like stone in a few minutes. Those words pushed him off the edge of sanity.

The rain made it's mild procession on the glass house. Silence suffocated both of them.

"CRASH" 


	3. series of unfortunate madness

aN: I had a blast thinking about Chpter titles…hehe…this is kinda short

-&&&-  
A series of unfortunate madness

The hatter swept violently, every hat in front of him, he was full of bitter rage. He tore fabrics, stepped on hats and spread chaos through the surface. He did not cautioned whether the material was for a simple land folk or for a noble queen.

"Hatter", he couldn't hear her. He continued ravaging his work station, eyes darkening.

"hatter" Alice didn't know what to do. A truly mad man was unleashing a jabberwocky within. Calling his name usually pulled him back to normal but this time it did not made any difference. So she did the first thing that snapped in her head. She cupped his disoriented face and immeadietly clashed her lips with his. It was as if kissing an emotionless marble. She felt his fear tremble between her lips and constricted breathing on her cheeks. She tried harder, longing at least to find acceptance from him. The hatter was still full of unstable emotions. He thought that, as if saying goodbye was hard enough, another lad will bloody own her. He hadn't fully made peace with his own mind. He pushed her by wrong impulse, it caused her to hit the green pavement. Her hat falling far away from her reach.

He stopped. His face was full of shame. He can't face the embarassment of landing a hand on a lady. Alice was more unreachable for him considering the circumstances he was in. All he could think of was to accept defeat and ward off away the woman he loved to make sure that she stays safe and satisfied. From the start he shouldn't be part of her reality.

" I cannot be a part of your life anymore, go now Alice" speaking with frail words that came from his blocked throat.

"but Hatter please listen to m-"

He made his point for he was hanging by the thread of complete madness"GO"

All Alice could do was to swiftly leave a place full of disarray and turmoil. She didn't have the strength to claim her hat for it made the pain more unbearable. The rain showered all over, the cold weather freezing every fragile part of her. The rain was warm and her tears radiated heat. The rain felt warm for her heart was now a big lump of ice. She reached for something she thought she would never need, a small vial. It was a small amount of remain from her last visit. One drop could let her return to her boring life. She brought it in case she wanted to run away from another impossible responsibility but now she will run away from an impossible man with a broken heart.

Her mind was overshadowed.  
She drank the purple liquid.

He curled into a small ball at the corner of a table. His heart shattered like fragile china. After the madness that took over him, his mind went blank, he gazed at the metal glass wall in front of him. Then he made mentally sound observations. He looked at the frosted glass. He saw a thin sheet of mist embracing the cold transparency. Little droplets traced the curved metal frames, while small drizzles showered the scene. He wondered the shape of the droplets, the reason why every single Bead of rain resembled tears. He thought that maybe the rain was really made for sadness and maybe the amount of rain droplets would be the same as the amount of tears shed by a person in one lifetime, but that was exhagerating the idea. Night passed by without him noticing. All night he only saw Alice' s hat and thought of the color Blue. He woke up from his unreasonable slumber. 


	4. the cat with no hat

aN: this is one of my best chap titles…I don't like tea that much…could tea really test that good…no offense

-nasH Xp

-&&&-  
The cat with no hat

The chessire cat appeared from the mist. He wasn't grinning like he used to.

" that was an awful display of affection"

" I had no choice, how could I have-?", as if he was about to cry.

" because firstly you are a mad idiot and secondly you are madly in love with her" the sarcasm always puts hatter off with his tea but now it helped him think clearer and better .

" I pushed her, I sent her away" bearing a worried expression. Like a lost puppy.

" you were accidentaly mad. I pressume that you have resolved to never repeat such violence, we all make mistakes." hatter appreciated the wisdom the cat was sharing him and that gained him more self respect.

" a little food for thought, she loves you back", the hatter's eyes returned it's usual luster. Chess folded his paws in front of him.

"wasn't she about to mar-" he grinned wider

" before you ask another insignificant question, all she wanted to hear was a simple I love you, don't marry that ugly lad and be with me forever. I heard her rather noisy mumbling in the forest before she reached the tea party."

He was about to futterwacken all over the floor.

" I appreciate the fact that we are well acquainted" hatter smiled again.

" act faster, for she will face matrimony with a lord in a few hours"

The hatter regained his fighting spirit.  
Hatter stood from his ground. He completed the jigsaw puzzle for the next thing to do. At least now he could think like a perfectly sane madman. He took nothing but the clothes in his back, his hat and Alice's hat. He remembered that he needed blood from a jabberwocky to go to Otherland. He directed his footsteps to marmoreal

" where are you going?"

" I need the blood of a jabberwocky I believe that the white queen have at least some for her potion collection.

" will this do, I took one step ahead", he swayed the small container with his furry tail.

"thank y-"the hatter was about to tilt the bottle near his lips when the cat's furry tail blocked it.

" you will attend a wedding you are not invited to, just be the chivalrous tarrant that you are and speak up. Walk straight through the middle carpeted path that you will see and declame in your most serious tone "I object, stop the wedding, I love you Alice"

" thank you for the meaningful advice I am forever in debt to your kindness" with no moment to spare he consumed the bottles contents.

" I would love to look forward to a romantic ending" his grin curved like thr crescent moon above.

The hatter disappeared. 


	5. once upon a time in london

aN: Hope you guys can stick around reading cause I really tried to do my best in writing this story…sorry if it sucks

-&&&-  
once upon a time in London

Alice sprang up the shrub hole from her garden. She didn't know either what to do next. She saw herself similar to the red queen, forever banished from underland. She didn't even bother to brush off the small branches and leaves entangled in her hair and dress. She didn't even bother to look at her approaching mother.

" alice what in heavens are you doing near that large shrub, weve been looking for you all morning. You are very improperly dressed, no shoes and definitely no stockings I presume, please at least in this ceremony be a proper lady", she started walking slowly not showing an inch of her devastated face to her mother.

" where are you going, Ali-" her mother spoke on a frustrating noise.

" my apologies mother, I will be fixing my improper clothing and attitude as you wish for the ceremony", she loss the sparkle on her eyes, her face paler than usual, her mother felt as if her cunning and imaginative daughter went dull and lifeless, the most unexpected suprise is that she listened to her mother without any qualms. She was at least expecting a comeback of stubborn insults but none came back. She felt concerned.

" are you alright Alice", she inquired, she received a very unconvincing nod before Alice continued on her way.

She went inside her enormous estate. It was half as big as the castle in Marmoreal and more than half as suffocating. She washed her face and patted her cheeks to make she wasn't in a dream, she wasn't, she was in a nightmare.

She was accompanied by six maids who helped her prepare for the event. The maids positioned her corset and pulled the strings tightly, maybe if she didn't know better, she thought that the maids were trying to strangle her with a corset. The maids wore the uncomfortable stockings through her legs, they nipped, braided, untangled and tucked her hair, like racking the golden grain harvest. There was another  
addition to the set of fashion torture machines it was pins and a veil. The pins dug through her scalp. The veil fell in front of her face that made her squint to see properly. You need to sacrifice comfort for fashion. Beauty is indeed painful, but now she didn't care just like a victorian doll being groomed and a puppet controlled with strings, she couldn't feel, all she could do is think.

Today is her wedding day. Lord Ascot was about to fulfill a huge breakthrough with a certain international company. Her mother was panicking for her lack of a better behalf. That is why since her mother was scowering the nation for suitable lords, earls, sirs, knights and even princes to suite her insatiable taste, Lord Ascot suggested the son of the owner of his newly found large resource. Her mother was so relieved that she skipped the engagement party and she made preperations very quickly. It was such a surpise like the engangement party with Hamish. she knew it yesterday. She accepted because she had a big debt to repay to Lord Ascot, who helped her relive the dreams of her father and she thought that it was impossible to return to the hatter, until a few hours ago. The man is a lord and his family is ridiculously rich. He was a legendary handsome young fellow. The name of her future spouse-

"LORD JOHNNY DEPP" 


	6. runaway groom

-&&&-  
The runaway groom

Half an hour before she becomes Mrs. Alice Depp. She was prim and proper, she had nothing to do but stand and wait. That was her plan, to stand and wait for nothing as her life flashes before her eyes. She glanced at the window pane in her bedroom. It was nothing but the color of the green grass garden maze walls and white for much as everything. She respected the favorite color of the white queen, but this was utterly unendurable for her vision. Then she saw a glimpse of something pink, a pink sash that she would remember anywhere, HATTER.

Her mind started to run again, her determination reviving her dead excistence. She was too exhausted to come up with excuses and she was sick of running way. Seeing her ray of hope although it remained unproven, she felt confident and straight forward to face her monstrous problem. She hurried to meet Lord Johnny Depp. She believed that he was a negotiable and understandable man to begin with.

It was her own mansion but she still felt lost through the winding corridors.  
She opened at least thirteen doors before she finally reached the room of her groom, oh she made a rhyme. The room was also full of chamber maids and guards making the last minute adjustments in his suit. It was their second meeting. Lord Depp was surprised to receive a visit from her bride.

" everybody leave", the maids left and the guards waited outside of their small conference.

" Ms. Kingsleigh, what a pleasant surprise, just the person I need", she greeted her with a timid smile.

" Lord Depp, I am very sorry but-"

" what are these two still doing here", the wedding planner unpolitely interrupted. Alive saw at the back of this man her sister and mother who grabbed her just like an arrested thief. They thugged her until she was outside and at the other end of the long aisle  
" Alice come on hold my hand".

The guest were all in full smiles. All of their attention were drawn to the woman of the hour. The orchestra played the most annoying symphony for her. A woman handed her a white bouquet. "mother I' m not ready for this", Her mother appeared to be all choked up, " I may not be ready for this either". Alice can't believe the fact that her strict mother is crying. Her mother locked her hands tightly on her arms. She was so preoccupied to the sight of her mother crying that she failed to notice, she was already in front of the reverend. The lord took her hand. Fear was starting to tremble at her feet. It would be very embarassing to turn down another man for the second time around. She started to worry, she glanced at the faces of her family, business partners, friends and people that she was hardly acquainted. The music set ended. They all took a deep breath. Alice made eye contact to her husband to be.

" we are gathered here today for the union of Ms. Alice Kingsleigh and Lord Johnny Depp". She had time to observe  
his appearance. It was true that he was handsome, like an Olympian God. He had tousled chocolate brown hair, perfectly curved nose, fair complexion, white perfect teeth, admirably contured face and masculine hands. I was more positively sure that he was not the man for me. My chain of bothered thinking unlinked when he left my eyes to face the crowd.

"Please stop all of this!", loud astonishment and protest was heard all over the ceremony. Lord Depp faced the crowd, he made a very bold move.

" I am very sorry, I cannot do this", the sound of objection was dreadful music for both of their families. Alice was startled, that was easier than she expected.

Lord Depp hugged her with his long and masculine arms. He was so fast that Alice didn't have time to object. She remained still, she had a feeling that this man has no evil intentions.

" you look very beautiful today", he released her but still he held her arms. His smile disappeared, he bit his pink lips.

" My greatest apologies to you too Alice, I like you but I'm in love with someone else", He didn't mind the disarray and fighting around them. People were starting to make grave comments.

The man cupped her face like a chalice. She looked down.

" are you ok Alice", he thought she was disappointed. He moved near her face to make sure that she wasn't crying.

The Lord couldn't help but to display a pink blush on his cheeks. Alice landed an innocent kiss on his cheeks as a sign of gratitude. She whispered before pulling away a few more inches.

" thank you", she instantly disappeared from his sight. He thought for a second there, that she would have been a wonderful bride.

Her mother saw her run to the garden maze. " Alice comeback", she was about to kick her shoes off and run after her. " let her go, please Madame, she has the right, I am the one to blame" Lord Depp reprimanded her, he was serious. Her mother stopped pursuing her, she considered the look on her daughter's face when she left, she wasn't running away all this time, she was running towards her happiness.

Alice ran as fast as she could to the place where she saw the clue that she needed to answer her lifelong mystery. She turned right, left, right and right again. It was easier to look for a rabbit in a waist coat than a madman in a large hat. She kept searching until she saw the large shrub hole that changed significantly everything in her life. She couldn't see any signs of the Hatter. Did she made the wrong choice? Didn't she belong in Underland? with him? She tripped over nothing. Her large peticot fluffed up around her. She removed her annoying jewelry and pins. She kicked off her shoes and she rolled up her white veil. She couldn't care less on how she looked now, she was stuck here wondering if she should return to the chaos of the wedding or jump at the impending uncertainty in this hole. Underland is incomplete without him. What's the use of staying in Underland if the part of that place didn't want her there. She gave up, she rose from the mossy  
green grass still trying to relish the adventures she had in this hole. Before she decided to face her other direction, she made a grinding halt.

A notorious brogue voice that caused her to self imobilize

"ALICE" 


	7. the hatter and I

aN: Who watched the King and I before? Last chapter

The Hatter and I

Twenty-six minutes ago the hatter ascended from the ground below. He brushed off, his coat, his hat and Alice's hat. He took the beloved hat under his wing as his eyes and feet wandered away to find a way out of this dungeon maze of grass. Why was this place necessary? Is it a trap for newly arrived guest? Absurd? The hatter asked himself. Maybe this was the reason why Mctwisp took at least three days to find her. He didn't have time to challenge his sense of direction for he was late for something more impotant than tea time. Luckily the hatter heard the sound of an orchestra playing for him an unknown chant. Cunningly he followed it. He felt that he was almost near this prisons bloody exit when the music ended. He positioned his ear onto one of the grass walls.

Nothing, not even a slight frequency.

He took a step back, he flapped his hands, then finally covered his eyes with one. He turned three times, stopped, pointed at his selected direction and continued on. He apparantly got lost a little when suddenly a blue butterfly, with a splitting image of Absalom caught his attention, he had the feeling that he should follow it, or him.

At last he saw the bloody exit. After his appearance outside the maze the crowd was under deep chattering, as if all of them were annoyed and disheveled.

The hatter positioned himself in the end of the altar. He stood his ground and delivered his speech as confident and as determined as possible.

" I object, stop the wedding, I love you Al-ow" he started to swallow his words when he noticed that no one's listening and the bride intended for this declamation is not present. He tapped the shoulder of one of the guest. It seems to be an old man, with white hair and white facial hair.

" excuse me sir, by any chance have you seen Alice" the man was curious about who was this odd looking gentleman in front of him.

" who are you sir, if i may ask?" the old man inquired.

" my name is Tarrant Hightopp, I am  
-err a close childhood friend of Alice"

" salutations! she ran through that garden maze", The man directed his attention to where the hatter was from.

" oh I see.. Well I was expecting to be invited to a wedding, what happened?", he furrowed his orange brows.

" the groom canceled the wedding, it was definitely gonna happen eventually, for both of them have other people in mind" the hatter questioned if he was the man in Alice's mind and more importantly in her heart.

He was the enthusiastic hatter again.

" thank you sir may I please know your name before I make my leave"

" Lord Ascot, I am Alice's business partner, by the way those hats look astounding" the Hatter smiled, he extended his hand to Lord Ascot

" once again, thank you, it has been a pleasure to meet you" he shakes the man's hand and departed. He ran as fast as he could to the bloody maze. He made lefts, rights, lefts and lefts again but he couldn't seem to find Alice. He stopped for awhile, he remembered that he still has the cloth that he used to blindfold Alice, it may help him. He tied the knot behind him.

" what was it six probable, tangible, edible, adorable, impossible, yup that's it -impossible things, count like a hatter" the hatter whispered under his breath.

" one, the best way to travel is by hat" he stepped on a semi slow pace.

" two, I know why a raven is like a writting desk"

" three, I am sanely mad", he hiccuped because of his intense laugh.

" four, I could find the champion of Underland" his footsteps increasing speed

" five, I fell in love with the champion of Underland", his voice turned to it's outlandish accent.

" six, the champion of Underland, Alice, could fall in love with me" he swiftly dispatched the cloth that covered his eyes. In his dismay he didn't see the champion of Underland. His eyes was turning to it's fierce orange when he saw in the corner of his flaring eye a lonely woman with a white gown and golden pulled up curls. He strides towards the angelic figure just before she rises. It was her, Alice, she was behind Alice.

" ALICE"

Alice didn't turn around, she doesn't know what to expect. Both of their hearts making loud synchronized noises.

" hatter", sadness could be heard from her whisper.

" i'm sorry and I love-" she's waiting for those words for a long time, she was trembling from anticipation" -the way you look today, dear Alice" she was disapointed, maybe he went a long way here just to apologize for his actions, there was no them, it was alwajys him and her. The hatter couldn't contain his nervous flipant attitude, then he saw Alice's hat he had an interesting idea.

" but that hat doesn't suit you", she displayed a small smirk. At least everything was back to the abnormal normal, the Hatter that was always there for her was now again by her side. They had a special connection with each other, mutual understanding perhaps.

" I think this does", he threw the veil hat to the ground, he hesitantly placed his first creation on her head, the hat fits perfectly not too tight and not too loose unable to be blown even by the most intense of winds, she looks more majestic than a queen.

This was now or forever never. When she was about to understand the fact that they didn't have the romantic attachment with him, the hatter was still behind her, he felt warmth in his cold lucid eyes. He swept the stray locks behind her ear. He moved his face near her, as near as he did when he told her fairfarren. Shivers ran through her spine, the mad hatter was cautiously near to her face, he could feel his cold cheek and his soothing breath. She had a hard time hiding her roseate color from him. She was torn, why was he doing this?

The hatter could both hear their hearts beat furiously.

" Alice"

"yes ha-tter" she cursed herself from quivering, she gulped slowly.

The wind blew softly in both their chalk colored faces. White roses oozing perfume all over them. The sun beamed sunshine from above.

"Fairfarren"

Alice turned around. The soft ground before her colapsed she was pulled by gravity and pushed by the hatter. After just a milisecond, he made a marvelous athletic dive into the gateway to Underland.

Alice fell through the hole, her first instinct was to scream. Wind was ravashing her hair and white dress. She fluttered her arms and legs, like a wingless bird trying to fly, then she saw the hatter closing the vertical distance. She was ready to hit, nag and admonish the mad man descending from the remains of the light from Underland. The hatter gripped her Wrist and waist tightly, even though Alice was punching his shoulders as sign of annoyed restraint, he didn't hesitated. He landed his lips on her. She was startled. She felt his lips curve into her own as if they completed and complemented each other, she shut her eyes. It started as a slow and soft kiss. Alice got tired of flintching, Hatter released her wrist, she used her fingertips to make effervescent traces on her beloved's face, it was concrete proof that this wasn't a dream.

Hatter cradled her in his arms, they're bodies wouldn't allow even a thread of light pass between them. The hatter gently bit her lips to pursue a deeper kiss. She gently parted her lips to give herself a suprisingly exotic taste of orange, the immensely intoxicating orange, more like Grand marnier. She was expecting mild tea but it turned out to be overpowering liquor. Her tongue ventured the taste of the sweet, sour and heat elixir. The hatter was prudent and sensible he didn't have even a glitch of madness for he was showing his affection to the only woman who could seriously love her. Her skin felt like soft chiffon warming from his touch. She was as fragant as an amorous jasmine, making it difficult for him to multitask his senses. Alice curled one of her hands at the brim of his hat holding it firmly. The hatter was suprisingly an excellent kisser, it gave her the thrill of being near danger. She snaked her other arm around his neck. They allowed  
themselves to be consumed by the moment, although chairs, dinnerware, clocks, plates and more furnishings flew around them. No one could break their strong anticipation and adoration with each other. The Hatter shifted his position, so that he would cushion both of their fall.

" BLAG!", that was the time they swiftly broke apart, sooner or later they needed to breath. The hatter hardly noticed the pain as Alice grazed butterfly kisses from his cheeks, his jaw and neck. Both panthed as if they ran a marathon, they're before pale complexions are now flushed. The hatter still embraced her curved form. Alice settled her face on his chest just under his chin, she could feel the fast trothle from his heartbeat, she remembered the memory of falling for the first time in this room, she was alone and her back ached from the sudden contact of polished wooden floors, her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was a very familliar inverted chandelier. Alice wanted to be fair with his hatter, she pulled his collar and pushed him till he was under her. The hatter knew what she was trying to do, so he distracted her by lacing his lips for another ravishing kiss, he was definitely promising and really convincing, she lifted her easily, she  
was now beneath him. The room of doors turned upside down.

" BLAG", Hatter was now feeling the aftershock of the fall but he also couldn't care less. Alice saddled up to carry her weight. She was magnetized to the dazzling cerulean saphire orbs. She haven't seen that color before. She sat on top of him, he lounged horizontally, his elbows rested perpendicular on the surface wondering why the beautiful maiden stared at her.

" what are you looking at, luv", he brushed her face, tucking a stray lock of curl behind her ear.

" your eyes they're- blue", she cupped his face once more. She was drawn to the richness of her favorite color in his eyes. Hatter felt the spark of unknown emotion within him this was;

"it may be a side effect, of a certain something which that something reacted on me on some sort of reaction and I know that you know that we both what this something was and who this something is-"

" I love you" she missed his now not so occasional rambling, this was supposed to sum things up. He chewed on his cheeks. They were blushing wildly. " I love you too" he made a shy and streadfast response. He was again calm

"I really love you, my bonnie lass. ", everything was better thank she wished for. His Scottish words was the creme of the crop.

" recently may I add Hatter, you are terribly late", she teased, she offered him a charismatic smirk.

" oh and I'm terribly sorry, how naughty of m'e" He pinned her down softly, locking again his lips with hers. They felt as if they need to steal from time to make up for the lost minutes, hours, days and years. Once again it was time to respire. They abandoned each other's swollen lips, lips that were still tingling from the electrifying sensation.

"would..you..stay?",now he wasn't afraid to ask her this troubling riddle.

" what a crazy, mad and wonderful idea" she beamed a blinding smile to his hatter. Before the Hatter could coil his face in confusion. Alice pulled him in and she planted a kiss on her Hatter's cheek. She whispered in his ear

" curiouser and curiouser, was that a valid answer"

Although the answer was hard to decipher for what it means. The hatter smiled his face splitting toothy grin.

" may I suggest dear Alice"

" what is it my dear Hatter",

She absentmindedly twirled the long pink ribbon of his head topper.

" I could make you a better white dress and a better white veil"

" for what?", she was baffled, she was tired of wearing the instruments of torture for Victorian ladies but she suspected that the hatter had a different plan in his unique mind.

The hatter neared her face once more, he eased his forehead on top of hers.

"I BELIEVE...LOVE  
ITS NOT TOO LATE FOR A WEDDING"

-&*FIN*&-


End file.
